


So We Went Away...

by CF_Creator



Series: The Friend [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF_Creator/pseuds/CF_Creator
Summary: You are in the head of the main character as they recount the time they went away with a few friends...





	So We Went Away...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing so please give some advise.

So we went away for a weekend; me, her and two of our friends. She didn’t know how I felt, hell I didn’t ‘till then. We had booked two rooms and we were all chilling in one of them. After some chatting and playing a game, there was a fight, not a bad one, just verbal between two of the girls. I can’t remember what it was about, something stupid probably. She ran out of the room and went to the other one, I followed of course, to make sure she was OK. I got down there and she let me in, I looked into her aqua blue eyes that stood out from the whites of her eyes as she had tears running down her face. We laid on the bed; started chatting. It was then that I really started to notice…

Her top; black, tight and very low cut. It was so low cut that you could see cleavage at eye level but I always tried to be courteous and not look. Well when we were in the room talking, I couldn’t resist. She draped her arm over her belly and it was so hard not to look at her chest when her arm moved over because they were squished together much more which meant she was showing a lot more cleavage. At one point I swear she slightly moved her top down to further compliment her cleavage! It was so good. The view really got me going. I bit my lip but I couldn’t tell her, I just had to imagine and keep everything in my mind. Her cleavage really showed just how large her chest really is.

It got even better when she calmed down and we went back up to the other room. She started to play fight with one of our friends on the bed and her boobs were going all over the place! At some points I could see straight down her top and saw the outline of her breasts in her bra as she rolled around, which was hot. At other points I could see a lot of her beautiful cleavage as she was being squashed. It was heaven. This went on for like at least 10 minutes, until it suddenly happened! They both fell off the bed, she landed on the floor next to my feet (I was on the next bed) and as I looked at her, I glanced at her chest, “HOLY SHIT!” I thought in my head as I quickly looked away to make it seem like I didn’t see. I only got a small look but that was all it needed, just the sight of her perfect natural boobs and her slightly pink, perfect nipples etched itself into my brain. They were so perfect, they looked so soft and squeezable, so innocent, not been touched by anyone but herself. Although she hastily put them away (I don’t think the other two saw them fall out), the view was still great afterwards as I could still see a tremendous amount of cleavage as she laid there on the floor laughing. Light brown hair swayed slightly as she laughed, tickling her breasts in the most tantalising and teasing ways, which really got me going again but I couldn’t show my excitement.

It hasn’t been the first time she’s worn a top like that and displayed her brilliant cleavage but every time I’ve just tried not to look but this time it was all too much and I couldn’t take not looking anymore. Just the sight of her bulging cleavage makes me want to squeeze them, touch them, give them the business! I want to see more; I hope she wears the same top or one similar when I see her next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
